Trust
by Kasei inu
Summary: AR Dark. "She stared dizzily at the cursed ground her childhood had once depended on, now stained red. She griped her arms tightly screaming away the last of her strength." Rape. Evil Kakashi. Kakashi/Sakura Kabuto/Sakura Naruto/Sakura
1. Betrayal

Very dark. I intend to make this pretty long so just bear with me, k.=)

As always, i love hearing from ya^_-

*NOTICE*

I haven't updated this story in a while because honestly I was disappointed in the writing and it was hard to go off of. Good news is that I'm re-writing the chapters, and chapter one is up!

* * *

Bright skies turned gold under the setting sun, and at their usual meeting place the sound of heavy breathing was starting to drown out kunai clashes.

"That's enough for today." Kakashi ordered looking up from his book to the red- orange clouds. His three students dropped to the cool grass in relief.

"My body hurts all over." Naruto groaned getting up to retrieve his knives.

"I can't wait to get home and take a shower." Sakura sighed, following after him. Sauske collected his things in silence, obviously just as tired as they were, but not willing to admit it. He left quickly with an annoyed look on his face. Sakura and Naruto shrugged putting there bags on their shoulders and preparing to leave.

"Sakura?" Sakura turned around in surprise, Kakashi is usually already gone by the time they leave. He likes to claim he's a busy man.

"Yes Sensei?" She replied hesitantly.

"How old are you this year?" he leaned down to eye level, seeming very interested. Sakura stole a glance at Naruto who shrugged unhelpfully.

"I turned 15 in March, don't you remember?" She felt a little slighted that he would forget how old she was, it had only been four months since they'd celebrated.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head, realizing his folly. "Of course" he laughed, "Just making sure."

His demeanor changed quite suddenly and his hand fell to her shoulder. "Meet me back here later tonight. We'll be starting you're Nin-jitsu training." Sakura's face lit up with pride. She'd been told that she was a Nin-jitsu type, with her chakra control it was obvious, but whenever she'd asked Kakashi to teach her he'd say she wasn't ready for the mental strain. Now she was ready.

"Thank you Sensei! You won't be disappointed!" she gushed before running to meet Sauske, her earlier fatigue forgotten.

_"He'll _have_ to be impressed with me now."_ She thought giddily. Naruto's face fell as he followed more slowly, predicting her thoughts miserably.

Kakashi stayed back, a smirk hidden behind his mask and a different sort of spark in his eyes.

"I hope not." He whispered.

* * *

The night was dark, only a small sliver of moon shone down moving in and out from behind thick clouds and the air was heavy with the threat of summer rain. Sakura hummed as she strolled toward the clearing, the grass, starting to wet with dew, soaking her sandaled feet. She was so looking forward to training she ended up leaving earlier then she needed. Expecting to have to wait even longer for Kakashi to finally show up, she allowed herself to stroll rather then hurry there and enjoy the humidity on her skin. To her surprise, as the training area came into view, he was already waiting. Leaning against the center of the three wooden pillars, staring in her direction as if he knew she would be there. For once he didn't have his nose stuck in one of his perverted books, his hands were stuck in his pockets and he had an impatient vibe about him.

Sakura took this as a sign that he was serious about her training and smiled brightly as she ran towards him.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." She apologized, suddenly ashamed that she had taken her time.

"Not a problem, I was early." He commented, clipped and detached. He looked down at her in silence long enough that she started shifting uncomfortably. It was as if his gaze could stretch from that single obsidian eye and run hands over her. She shook it off and flitted her eyes away.

"Can we start Sensei?" she suggested, hoping to leave the awkward and confusing moment behind. She noticed a twitch of a smile under the fabric covering his face.

"Of course. I know I said I would be teaching you Nin-jitsu, but there is something more important I need to teach you tonight." Sakura's face fell, but she didn't interrupt. Just as he thought, she was such a good girl.

He leaned in close, only a few centimeters from her. It had never been an odd thing for him to do, but something about the way he did it tonight, or maybe it was just the moon deciding to break free from the clouds at that moment and shine on his concealed face that made her want to shrink back. _Yes, that must be it._

"As a kunoichi, you'll be going on missions that will require more then other ninja…" He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in, so her hips pressed against his. She fell into his lead with a small cry of surprise, caught off guard by the action.

"Think of this as training." He slid his fingers into the band of her leggings, callused knuckles meeting the smooth skin of her hips. Sakura's pupils dilated away the green of her eyes and her jaw slaked.

"No." she whispered. _This isn't happening. _She pulled back halfheartedly, expecting him to just let go like it was some bad joke.

"Stop." _This isn't happening._ She struggled harder against him, his grip on her waist only tightening painfully.

"Stop! Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura screamed, confused tears fell in a sudden burst of panic and she punched his chest repeatedly as hard as she could. He pushed her back just slightly and slapped her across the face with a clack that echoed through the emptiness of the forest. She fell to the ground with a yelp into a shivering, frightened heap. _This isn't happening! _ She forced her eyes back up at her great sensei, every muscle in her body screaming for her to run, but she couldn't move. The hands reaching from his stare did more than feel her; they held her, reached inside her and wrenched her heart and her lungs.

He watched her crying on the grass, trying so very hard to grasp what was going on with her innocent little mind. Hooking a finger in his mask, he pulled it away revealing an arrogant, lustful grin. "That was lesson number one." He muttered, taking a step closer.

Sakura's muscles pushed her back on their own, their previous pleas having gone unheard, but she couldn't take her eyes away from his. She realized suddenly what the difference was; they were not the eyes of her kind, loving sensei. These eyes were cold. Evil.

"Please." She begged, the words leaving her of no conscious will of her own. They were being squeezed out by his presence, pressing down on her. "Please don't."

Swiftly, both her wrists were clenched in one of his hands and held down above her head. Kakashi's knees dug into her thighs and his body loomed over hers completely. She finally crushed his image away and turned her face toward the ground. He griped her chin in his other hand forcing her to face him, tightening his hold until her eyes slid open again.

His cheek met hers, disrupting the trail of tears sliding down it as he leaned into her ear. "Don't cry." He whispered, "It'll only hurt a bit." She could feel his hot breath on her neck, sending shivers down her spine and straight between her legs. Sakura sobbed, guttural and chocking. _This is happening!_

"Nononopleaseno" Her words slurred together and she tried to squirm straight into the earth to get away, drawing a dark chuckle from her master.

He clenched her jaw tightly and smashed his lips against hers. His tongue slid into her mouth; her terrified squeaks ignored while he tangled it with hers. His heat left her in a sudden retreat and a kunai materialized in Kakashi's hand. With precision, the blade drew a shrill scream from her as it cut through her dress and bra. A thin slit of red blood opened and spilled from her abdomen in a perfectly straight line. The scraps of her dress fell away exposing her chest and flat stomach. Her skin crawled under his touch as he ran his fingers over her upper body and began massaging her sore, growing breasts.

He released her hands, taking his time removing his vest and shirt. Sobbing, her mind raced somewhere between the terror, the pain, and the certainty that Kakashi was going to rape her.

"No!" A spark of flight rose up inside her. She turned onto her wounded stomach and tried frantically to crawl away.

"Stop now Sakura." He ordered calmly in her sensei's voice. But it was a lie. He wasn't her sensei and she kept moving. "Your lesson isn't over" he persisted. His fingers wrapped around her ankles, pulling her back underneath him with a jerk and pinning her arms again. She shook her head violently, tears falling in a constant stream mixing with dirt, dew, and blood on her face and in her hair.

Kakashi put his lips to her ear again, his voice deadly quiet. "Quiet now." He soothed, "just stay still." The chill of the kunai's steel was pressed against her cheek and every movement stopped. Her lungs refused to take in air as the tip of the cold metal slid painlessly, yet agonizingly slowly, down her spine. He traced the path with light fleeting kisses to the band of her leggings and cut them away along with her panties. She lay bare beneath him, nude and quivering and again he released her hands, the kunai tracing back up her naked body and poised to still any escape. His free hand groped her buttocks firmly before slipping between her legs and searching out the area where her heat had settled. She bit her lip against moaning as his fingers pinched her clit, digging her forehead into the ground and pulling the grass by its roots. A frustrated gasp went in its place, strangled with tears. Kakashi's lips found her throat and sucked hungrily on the skin sweeping over it with his tongue. Sakura instinctively tired to pull away when two of his finger pushed their way inside her, but the blade being pressed to her jugular stopped her short.

"You won't get away with this." She seethed, eyes pressed shut in rage and terror.

Kakashi chuckled forcing her back to arch as he brought the knife up, "Who would believe you?" His teeth bit into her ear harshly, drawing more blood and a chocked gasp from her. He sucked the appendage between his lips, tasting her, while his finger left her slit and she heard his pants being undone. He pressed his unrestrained sex into her inner thigh, forcing her to grit down another wave of sickening, unwanted pleasure. The kunai fell to the ground and her hair was in his fist yanking her head back father until she could see into his one exposed eye once again. He held her there, his other hand hoisting her leg up over his hip and thrusting into her fully with a mortifyingly pleasured groan.

She gagged and cried out, feeling herself tearing, the position itself threatening to snap her in half with every thrust. She shut her eyes and grit her teeth against the pain, hands claps over his wrist to keep her hair from being torn out. He plunged inside her deeper, reveling in her contracting around him.

She dug her nails into his skin, but he didn't flinch. Keeping a deep, slow torture with his hips, with every piston drive her body threatened to steal whatever dignity she had left. Her body was betraying her. Every muscle that once told her to flee wanted to push back into him, moan for him, but she wouldn't, she couldn't. She opened her eyes only enough to see his labored expression and knowing eyes. God, he _knew_.

She clenched her toes feeling him move faster, her pain turning into agony.

"You're so tight; I thought Sauske would have gotten here first." He mocked pressing his lips to her fore head wetly. She opened her mouth to bite back at him and the moan she'd been locking away fell from her mouth with perverse intensity.

His rocking stopped and he buried himself deep inside her, cumming forcefully. Panting, he dropped her hair and let her land limply in the grass. He stayed inside her with his head between her shoulder blades, catching his breath. Minutes passed before he brushed sweat soaked locks of pink hair out of her eyes.

"Be a good girl now." He murmured. Finally pulling out of her, he stood and dressed quickly leaving her in the dark with only the echo of a laugh.

She didn't move, to afraid, to ashamed, and to tired to do anything but lie there and keep her thoughts at bay. When reality struck back through her, she felt a crushing need to leave, her mind screamed for it. To get away from that spot. She drug her pain racked body back until she couldn't move anymore, leaving a trail of blood and semen in front of her. She stared dizzily at the cursed ground her childhood had once depended on, now stained red. She griped her arms tightly screaming away the last of her strength.


	2. A Mothers Love

Heres Chapter 2! I know it's a little delayed, but time tends to get away from me...please enjoy!

* * *

The morning sun came in trough the window and woke her from her nightmares. Sakura opened her eyes slowly, pain radiating through every muscle in her body. She thought back on the night before, but couldn't remember anything after she'd passed out in the woods. She sat up and ran her finger down the healing gash between her breasts; it was proof enough that it wasn't all a dream. It didn't make her feel like crying. She didn't feel like yelling or punching her walls. She didn't feel much of anything.

She looked around her room catching a glimpse of her self in her full length mirror. Sakura would have cringed at the sight if it had been any other morning. She would have rushed to pad herself down with make up and blush, primp her flat, choppy looking hair, and pull it all back to reveal her electric green eyes. There was no point now, the electricity was gone.

Downstairs she could hear her parents chatting while her mother made breakfast.

"Should I tell them?" She mumbled to herself.

"_Who would believe you?"_

His voice filled her head like she was there again, stealing the breath from her lungs. The words etched into her mind.

He was untouchable. He was the son of the white fang, star of the leaf village, and she was his misguided student looking for attention. That's the way he'd make it seem. She held her face in her hands, shaking her head.

That's when something accrued to her she hadn't thought of before.

"Do they already know?"

How could they not have noticed? She must have been naked and bloody when she'd gotten home. Sakura ran her fingers through her hair, it was clean and smooth. Someone must have washed it. Her parents couldn't be having breakfast like nothing had happened if they'd known, right?

Visions of him, his smile, his lustful eyes, the deep chuckle he used to mock her, resurfaced. Sakura shivered, if he could betray her, who else could?

She dressed quickly and ran down stairs.

"Mom?! Dad?!"

Her mother spun around, worry written on her face, leaving the eggs forgotten on the stove.

"Are you alright dear?" she asked, her words dipped in guilt. Sakura stepped away from her looking over to her father. He was hiding his face behind a paper, crumpling the edges in his fists.

"Daddy?" she prodded desperately. He didn't answer. Her stomach churned, making her want to puke.

"Look at me!" she yelled ripping the paper away. He looked up at her, new wrinkles between his brows.

"We warned you didn't we? That nothing good would come of you being a ninja." He insisted defensively. Sakura's lips hung open wordlessly as she stared into her father's changed eyes. Cold. Evil.

Her mother reached for her arm, her touch burning her. She slapped her away stumbling back towards the door.

"Honey please, it's not…" Her mother trailed off, her outstretched hand falling.

"Stay away from me." Sakura seethed. She threw the door open and ran, ran with no idea where she was going. She passed familiar faces, people she cared about, people she thought cared about her. Lies. It was all lies. They were all against her. Her legs carried her past the houses and businesses she recognized, she pushed through the crowds, leaving angry shouts behind her. She could feel her wounds reopening and blood dripping down her stomach and thighs as she ran, soaking through her clothes. Memories of that night came flooding back.

* * *

She staggered naked through the street, her brain refusing to focus on anything except getting home. Doors of her neighbors slammed shut and lights clicked off in her wake. They didn't want to know. Her front door swung open before she reached it and she fell into her mothers arms.

"Sakura!" she shouted, rushing her inside and wrapping a blanket around her.

"My baby, what happened to you?" Her mother questioned sitting her on the couch and rocking her side to side softly.

"Training…with Kakashi-sensei…" was all she could mutter.

The rocking stopped. Her father had been watching from the bottom of the stairs. She looked up at him with hope. Her father was from a long line of village officers, of course he would protect her. Sakura tried to examine the looks they were exchanging, confused that they seemed to be caught somewhere between disgust, horror, and understanding.

"Mama?" She whispered. Her mother kissed her forehead and laid her down.

"It's alright dear." She cooed, "I need to talk to your father for a minute." Sakura watched her be led away by her father into the kitchen.

"This isn't right at all." Her mother told him, chocking back a sob. "He was supposed to tell us; he was supposed to explain-"

"He wasn't _supposed _to do anything Jun!" He snapped. She heard her mother back into the table and a glass fall to the floor. "He can do whatever he wants with her! Those are the rules! There's a reason he didn't take students until now." She could barely hear the last part, or maybe she just didn't want to hear anymore. She held her knees to her chest trying not to pay attention to her mother crying as she ran back to her daughters side.

"I told her!" he raged on accusingly. "That Kakashi is just like his father! This is an attack on me, for my father trying to expose that white fang bastard!" He took a deep breath rubbing the muscle between his brows.

"Well," he decided, "she'll just have to live with it now."

Sakura felt the words weigh down on her along with their meaning. She sat up, cringing against the pain from her wound.

"Don't please, please! I'm sorry!" She begged. He crunched up his nose in repulsion.

"Clean her up and put her to bed." He ordered slamming the door as he left.

"You won't let him do it again will you Mama?" She asked fervently, clutching her mother's arms. Wiping away her tears, her mother smiled sadly.

"You heard your father." She answered simply "Now let's get you upstairs."

* * *

She didn't stop running until she reached the gate; she ignored the stares from the guards and leaned against a post staring down the road that led away. Away to places she didn't know.

She looked back at her village, what did she know about her own home? So many things she wasn't aloud to know, so many conversations that ended with, "We aren't aloud to talk about that." Sakura knew she was going to be the topic of one of those conversations. She was a danger to the village, a liability if anyone tried to save her and take away the village's best ninja. So they were going to cover it up, bury it deep beneath a Hokages order and a citizens fear of the world outside the village walls.

She felt the instinct to flee from such overwhelming control, but couldn't move forward. She felt like she was being pulled from both sides, nothing to stay for, but to afraid leave.

"Sakura? Are you ok? You're bleeding." Her head snapped back, the familiar voice pulling her back to reality.

"Naruto?" She studied him carefully as he hopped anxiously from foot to foot.

"_Is he one of them? Even Naruto?"_ She wondered helplessly. _"I don't know anymore!"_

He grew more concerned under her distressed gaze, "That's a lot of blood, maybe you should go to-"

"What was I doing last night?" She interrupted harshly, taking a few sudden steps toward him.

He pulled away from her quick advance in surprise, nearly tripping over his own feet. "What do you mean?" He asked, cocking his head to the side slightly.

"Just answer the damn question!" She yelled. Her voice was shrill and demanding. She had to know, because if he could betray her, there was no one left.

"Okay." He replied quickly, confused but scared. "You were training, right?"

She stared, watching for any sign of deception. Slowly she stepped back and looked at the ground, holding her arm to her side.

"Ya, training." She muttered. The idiot was telling the truth, she should have known he couldn't lie. He was the worst ninja she'd ever met, and the only one with real morals as far as she could tell.

"_But if he didn't know then everyone else..."_

"Now that you mention it though, Sasuke was acting really weird about it once you left. I said something about how cool it was that you were learning Gen-jitsu and he just called me an idiot and left! What a jerk!" Naruto laughed nervously, trying to win points with the girl of his dreams.

Her hopes were dashed as quickly as she'd gotten them up, a new blade adding to her collection of knives in her back. Sasuke, her first love, he was gone now too. Everything and everyone that she loved Kakashi had taken from her. Her teacher, her parents, Sasuke, they were gone, and he took what was left of her innocence with them.

"Why?" she growled to herself, holding her head in her hands.

"Why what?" Naruto held her shoulders comfortingly, even more concerned now. She looked up into his topaz blue eyes, shining with sincerity. She saw something there she'd taken for granted before, something genuine and pure,

He loved her.

"_No," _she thought _"he hasn't taken everything" _

"We should really get you to the hospital." He insisted "Wrap your arm around me, I'll help you walk."

Sakura shook her head, faking a smile. "You've done enough Naruto, thank you. I've gotta go okay, I'll see ya latter." She kissed him on the cheek and left him blushing.

"_I can't tell him." _She told herself, _"Neither one of us could handle it." _

As she walked home she held onto the normal way he'd looked at her, a look that was so different from the ones of her neighbors. Pity, scorn, and fear stared her down, and that was from the ones who could bring themselves to even look. She held her shoulders high under there scrutiny, she wouldn't bow to them. She would keep her spirit strong no matter what was done to her body, because they would get what's coming to them.

She'd make sure of it.

* * *

Many thnx to all my readers and reviewers, and especially my betas!=)

Lunar Guardian

xCrazyKindOvWeirdx

suicidal-sinner

G4NJ4 NAR4KU

Arch-Nemesis


	3. Surrender

A/N ....sorry seems kinda lame, but i am sorry! i know it took forever but if you knew how many times i had to rewrite this chapter i think you'd understand-_-. Enjoy!

* * *

She'd tried to resist, but slowly her life slid into his control. He told her what to wear and when to meet him, and she would obey, because it wasn't hard for Kakashi to see what she was holding on to.

_"Does Naruto know you like it when I'm inside of you?"_ He would whisper and she could do nothing but clench her teeth in defeat. He would remind her when he wanted something from her, but in the dark, when she'd fight a futile battle against him,

_"You'll submit to me on your own in due time." _He'd chuckle,_ "but until then…"_

Sakura snapped her chopsticks, lost in the anger behind her thoughts.

"Whoa, something wrong with your ramen?" Naruto asked, cocking his head to the side. She pasted on a fake smile and shined the well practiced move toward him.

"No, it's fine. I was just thinking about something annoying." She explained vaguely. Naruto's face twisted in fear.

"It's not me is it?" he asked nervously. Sakura's face fell into genuine concern; she reached for his hand and held it gently.

"Of course not, it was…" she wracked her brain for something she thought he'd want to hear. "Sasuke."

Naruto blinked in amazement before laughing giddily, "He can be pretty annoying!" Sakura turned back, but Naruto watched her from the corner of his eye as he finished his dinner. She sipped her noodles slowly, losing herself in thought again.

He'd noticed she'd been acting strangely lately, especially towards him, and she'd been dressing differently too. She no longer bothered with her hair, where she used to obsessively maintain it she took to pulling the mangled mass back most of the time or leaving it fall in a heap down her back. She didn't wear her headband as an accessory anymore either, which he at first thought was a good sign, she wore it strapped tightly to her forehead at all times in preparation more then pride. Her red dress had been replaced with nothing but a hot pink sports bra and some mesh around her abdomen and upper arms and her shorts were swapped for a pair of gray cargo pants. He had to admit that the amount of upper body she had showing had distracted him more then once on missions and during training, but as much as she must have noticed, she never said a thing. Unless Sasuke ogled to long, then she'd berate him about it for days in the cold manner she'd taken to using that out shined any violent act she'd ever used before.

Then there was how kind she always was to him, even when he was being stupid, and how chilly she was with everyone else. He over heard her once speaking with her mother and was shocked at how unfeelingly she'd made the woman burst into tears. She'd insisted she'd just been upset and that they'd make up later, but he wasn't so sure. Only recently had he put any of this together, but shamefully figured it'd been going on for over a year with little of his notice. She hadn't even threatened to hit him ever since the day he found her bleeding by the gate.

"Naruto?" She spoke up suddenly, snapping him out of his head and back to the diner.

"Yeah?" He answered a bit too quickly

"If I…" She paused wrapping her arms around her exposed stomach, twisting her fingers in the thin mesh. Her eyes were focused on a spot on the floor as she searched for enough courage to finish. "If I had to do something that hurt you, would you hate me?" She whispered the end, looking up only when he didn't answer. Naruto stared at her as if he didn't understand the words coming out of her mouth.

"Hate you? What could you possibly do to make me hate you?" He breathed.

Sakura turned away, clenching her eyes shut she willed her pain back into the dark pit she kept it in. When she turned back she was smiling again.

"Just a hypothetical." She shrugged, dismissing it. "I've gotta go, I'll pay this time." She dropped the money on the counter and ran before he could stop her.

Naruto watched her retreating form, not following in fear that he'd done something wrong.

She ran till she was sure he hadn't followed. Breathing heavily, she put her hands on her knees and shook her head. _"Coward," _she seethed to her self _"you were supposed to tell him!" _Around her villagers ignored her presence while keeping a good distance away so as to not taint themselves. She took a deep breath and stood back up, a mask of determination set upon her. She didn't have time now, it was almost midnight and she still had things to do.

* * *

Sitting in the dirt, Sakura leaned her back against the center post scanning the dark clearing with adjusted eyes even in the absence of the moon. She checked her watch absentmindedly, cold numbness griping her despite what she knew she should have felt. Scared or nervous would have been normal reactions, but she was far from normal now. She was something else entirely, something empty and unclean, but at the moment she couldn't bring herself to care. She closed her eyes leaning her head back, barely a second passed before they snapped open again to see _him_ crouching over her.

"How sweet of you to be waiting for me." He cooed with his closed eyed smile. She thought he resembled a snake when he smiled like that. Sakura turned up her nose and spit on him.

"Now that wasn't very lady like." Kakashi grabbed her neck, lifted her up off the ground and threw her back down. Sakura landed hard and skidded back, feeling new bruises forming on top of old ones. "Looks like I need to teach you some manners." He unzipped his vest and slipped it off drawing in on her, unveiling his face as he always did.

She glared up at him, "You have to have manners to teach them." She sneered. There was a loud crack as the back of Kakashi's hand connected with her cheek. He pushed her onto her back and straddled her while starting to undo her pants, to overconfident to hold her down.

Blood pooling in her mouth, hands resting above her head, Sakura lay shaking underneath him, but made no move to resist. Kakashi paused his advance, cocking a brow at her stillness.

"Aren't you being a good girl tonight?" he smirked pinching her jaw between his thumb a forefinger, forcing her to look him in the eye. Sakura closed her eyes, allowing a tear to fall and little by little spread her legs open, the leaves crunching underneath her echoed in the silence of the night.

"I can't take it anymore," She choked out. "I don't want to fight anymore."

Kakashi's smirk spread into a full twisted grin, "Oh Sakura-chan, have you given up so soon? I hope you don't think our fun is over now," He wiped away her tear with one hand and slid the other back down to finish unfastening her pants.

"_One..." _She counted to herself, closing her eyes tighter and trying to ignore the revolting, yearning heat building in between her legs.

"_Two…"_ He took his hand from her face tracing down her neck to her breasts, eyes glowing with a psychopath's victory.

"_Three"_

Her fingers coiled around the cold metal she had buried only hours before, her eyes shot open in cold determination. With an earsplitting cry she swung the blade in an arc towards his throat, aiming for the throbbing vein of his jugular. A strong hand gripped her wrist tight enough to cut off circulation, stopping the edge only a centimeter from its mark. There wasn't even sick humor left in Kakashi's features.

"You shouldn't have done that." His deathly tone would have struck fear in anyone else. Sakura glared, without hesitation her free hand found her second kunai and slammed it into his unprotected intestines. Kakashi's grip slipped from her wrist and reflexively tried to go to his wound. Sakura twisted the knife slowly, locking her gaze with his unbelieving eyes, smiling. She ripped her weapon from his flesh and shoved him onto his back.

Over a year she'd endured, training and watching, waiting for him to screw up, but he never did. He remained as strong and warped as that first night while she started to lose any belief that she stood a chance. She nearly surrendered to him, hoping he might grow bored or less violent, though she doubted it. That's when she realized what that would mean, he would win, and the only time someone as sick as him dropped their guard was when they think they've won.

She got to her feet and buttoned herself back up before dropping her foot down forcefully onto his chest. She'd made sure he wouldn't die quickly; she wanted to watch him suffer. His hand reached to stop the blood flowing out of him, but it gushed through his fingers, the evil she had feared drained out of his eyes and was replaced with absolute fear.

"Do you fear the after life Kakashi-sensei?" she growled, digging her heel in deeper. "Or are you afraid of me?" she leaned over and clenched his jaw the way he had hers. He managed to grab a hold of her arm weakly with one blood soaked hand and Sakura snapped his wrist with a sickening crunch. "Well you should be." She continued. Kakashi attempted to cry out, but could only gargle as blood spilled from his mouth. She stood back up, looking down on her attacker who was now her victim.

"But don't worry, you'll be dead soon, though ill be sure to see you in hell." She clenched her teeth and delivered a rib cracking blow to his other side. Kakashi flipped onto his stomach into a pool of his own blood before death overtook him.

Breathing heavily, she stood over him until his body stopped twitching, and even longer still while adrenaline still coursed through her veins. The world stood still for what felt like an eternity, the only thing in her head the sound of her own breathing and the vision of Kakashi's face when her blade had pierced him. The autumn wind blew and time started up again snapping her back to reality. Sakura screamed dropping the kunai and clutching her head. She fell to her knees into his blood, tears streaking down her cheeks. She shook uncontrollably, bloodstained fingers marking her face. She turned away from the corpse and vomited her anxiety onto the forest floor.

"Now what?!" she managed to seethe furiously through quivering lips.

What was the point of it all now? Her hatred had kept her going, she thrived on it, with him gone she was nothing but a murderer and a dirty whore.

Snatching back up her kunai, she held the point to her own throat. The image of a smiling, blond haired boy dressed in orange flashed in front of her, and she hesitated.

"That's right." She mumbled to herself, "Naruto loves me." It was the phrase she'd repeated when the nightmares kept her awake or when she couldn't bare to see her own skin. She took the knife and cut a gouge in her headband instead, before chopping off her hair and tossing it onto Kakashi's corpse.

"Let them try to blame this on someone else." Sakura smirked, surveying her crime scene. The Hokage would no doubt try and hide her involvement; it would make him look bad for not stopping Kakashi, but no one could deny that the hairs pink shade was hers. She kept the kunai, wiping it on the grass before sticking it in a holster on her leg. She turned her back on the carnage she'd created and left it behind, making her way back to the village.

* * *

Naruto was reluctantly stirred awake by a strange smell and the feeling of being watched. He blinked sleepily a few times, rubbing his eyes before he could see who it was. Sakura sat, staring on bent knees next to his bed, covered in blood.

He shot up, frantically taking her shoulders, trying to see where she was bleeding from. "Sakura?! What happened?! Are you okay?!" He rushed.

Sakura nodded with a small smile. "It's not mine." She explained simply, her voice rough and tired. "I was going to go to my house first, you know, and then just hit each house one by one 'till someone stopped me. They're all just as guilty as he is…was, but then I thought this would be a better way to spend my time. What I did is going to upset you enough anyway." She took one of his hands in hers, her calmness making him even more uncomfortable then the blood.

"What are you talking about?! I don't understand what you're saying!" He tried to get her to explain, shaking his head in confusion. Sakura put a finger to his lips, silencing him.

"We don't have much time, they're gonna be here soon. Do you remember what I asked you yesterday about hating me? Well, it's okay if you do, but I have to tell you something before you hear it from someone else. Kakashi-sensei was an evil man, he raped me Naruto." His ocean blue eyes widened, but she wouldn't be interrupted. "You're the first person I've said those words to, but everyone else knows. Ask them if you want. The Hokage himself chose his abilities over my life and swore the whole village to secrecy. My village turned its back on me, along with my parents and my friends; everyone did, but not you." She took her finger away resting her hand on her thigh and clenching her fists in anticipation, what she was anticipating she wasn't sure. For him to call her a liar? Or worse, for him to turn up his nose in disgust like everyone else.

He still held her shoulder staring blankly at her, pieces clicking together in his head and his eyes falling on her marked band. Tears stung his eyes; he caressed her cheek softly, wanting so badly to undo it all. Cursing himself for all the things he had missed.

"No, Sakura it can't be true." He whispered, "Please, tell me you didn't…" She kissed his palm closing her eyes. He slipped off his bed onto his knees, crushing her in his arms. Tears flowed freely as he held her tight. "What are you doing here?! They're going to kill you!" He cried. She nodded, her hands lying limp between them.

"I couldn't run if I wanted to, do you think I could outsmart the anbu?" She laughed small and humorlessly, finally resting her hands softly on the small of his back and slipping her eyes shut. "No, I'd rather say goodbye to you."

A gust of wind came through the window and three masked men appeared around them. Naruto growled deep in his throat, jumping to his feet in Sakura's defense. Sakura grabbed his wrist and pulled him back before he could start to yell.

"It's alright," she insisted. "I killed him after all." She stepped in front of him and let one of the men grab and cuff her callously.

"Stop it!" Naruto shouted, pushing forward despite the two sets of arms holding him back. "Don't hurt her!"

The man holding his right arm pulled his hand back and struck him across the face with his knuckles. "That whore killed your sensei and you're defending her?!" the man snarled, you didn't have to see his face to know the scorn he was wearing under his animal mask.

"Don't you dare call her that." He whispered darkly, slumped in there arms, eyes hidden beneath his thick golden hair. His body was shaking slightly, something the anbu contributed to rage, but Sakura knew better. From her angle she could see the split in him lip closing and the fangs threatening to protrude through gritted teeth.

"Naruto…" She murmured trying to keep her voice calm, "please just let them take me, I'll be fine really…" It was a lie, but a necessary one. She couldn't have him trying to save her and getting him self hurt, or worse, she could barely live with herself as it was.

Hearing her plea his tremors slowed to a stop and relief spread through her as she was met with the bluest eyes she'd ever seen. The complete desolation in those eyes stung her to the core; it was the same look she would sometimes catch when she'd accidently glimpse herself in the mirror, and she'd been the one to cause it to fall on his features.

"Take her away." The violent man snapped, keeping his grip firm on the yellow haired boys arm. The man containing her unceremoniously twisted her chakra suppressing cuffs and pulled her with him out the window. Sakura bit her tongue through the pain, not wanting to upset Naruto or give the man any sort of satisfaction, as they leapt quickly from the roof tops toward the village center where she would await her execution.


End file.
